The Spoiled Kingka
by AnissCassie
Summary: Percaya tidak percaya Kingka yang terlihat dingin itu ternyata memiliki sifat manja. YunJae! YunJae! YunJae!


_**The Spoiled Kingka**_

_Pair : My Yeoppo Umma Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T _

_Genre : Romance_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : JYJ, TVXQ dll_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

**.**

**Aniss' Pressent**

**.**

_Namja_ cantik bername tag Kim Jaejoong itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah rumah megah di samping rumahnya.

Brakkkk

Suara bantingan pintu yang dibuka paksa. Penghuni rumah itu sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini setiap pagi.

"_Annyong Jung umma, Jung appa_," sapa Jaejoong ketika sudah sampai di ruang makan.

"_Annyong_ Jongie," balas mereka lembut.

"Jongie langsung keatas _ne umma_. Beruang gendut itu pasti belum bangun."

"_Ne_. kau kan tau sendiri Jongie, siapapun tidak akan sanggup membangunkan dia kecuali dirimu."

"Haahhh dasar beruang _hibbernasi_."

_Appa_ dan _umma_ Jung terkekeh melihat keimutan Jaejoong.

"Kalian ingin sarapan dikamar atau diruang makan?"

"Kami sarapan disekolah saja _umma_, Jongie sudah membuatkan bekal. _Umma_ kan tau sendiri dengan ritual mandinya yang lama pasti tidak akan sempat untuk kami sarapan dirumah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

"_Appa, umma_, Jongie ke atas dulu _ne_!"

"_Ne_!" jawab mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Ceklek…

Kim Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas ketika pandangan menangkap siluet _namja_ yang tengah bergelung nyaman dalam selimut.

Dia berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka tirai hingga sinar pagi memenuhi ruangan itu. Setelahnya dia menarik selimut dari _namja_ yang tengah bermimpi itu, dan mendudukan dirinya diatas perut _namja_ itu.

"Yunnie-_ya_…"

"Eumm…"

"_Kkaja_ bangun, nanti kita terlambat!"

"Eumm… _Morning kiss_ ku mana?" gumam Yunho dengan suara khas baru bangun tidur.

"_Andwe_! Kau bau jadi mandilah dulu dan aku akan memberikanya selama yang kau mau,"

Jung Yunho langsung membuka matanya lebar dan tersenyum sumringah, "Boojae tidak bohongkan?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Ck. Jikapun aku berbohong kau tetap akan melakukanya juga kan?"

_Namja_ bermata musang itu terkekeh, "Boojae pintar _ne_!" kemudian dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Jaejoong menyiapkan segala keperluan _namja_ Jung itu.

20 menit kemudian Jung Yunho sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan topless dan celana sekolah saja. Rambutnya masih basah dan handuk yang tersampir(?) di pundak.

Dia berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan tas sekolahnya.

"Boo…"

"Ohh kau sudah selesai? Rekor mandimu kali ini cepat sekali?"

"Karena aku ingin meminta jatahku!"

Jaejoong tak menjawab hanya mengambil alih handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut _namja_ dihadapannya ini, setelahnya memakaikan kemeja sekolah dan mengancingkannya kemudian menyemprotkan minyak wangi/parfume dan terakhir memakaikan Jas sekolah. Dia tidak menata rambut karena Jung Yunho suka merubah gaya rambutnya.

"Nah, tampankan!"

Jung Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong mendekat kearahnya kemudian menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan mulai menikmati _morning kiss_nya.

"Mmmppphhhh Beaarrrrhhhhh"

"Hmmmppphhhhh" Tangan Jaejoong merambat naik dengan jemari yang menyusup dihelaian rambut Yunho.

Begitulah suasana pagi kelewat intim mereka. Tenang saja tidak pernah sampai pada tahap yang lebih jauh. Mungkin hanya sebatas Long French Kiss.

Dan Jika kalian berpikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, maka itu adalah salah besar. Karena mereka hanya sebatas sahabat yang tumbuh bersama sejak kecil.

Dengan perbedaan fisik dan sifat yang sangat berbeda tidak membuat mereka berhenti unutk saling ketergantungan.

Kim Jaejoong yang lahir dua hari sebelum Jung Yunho, tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang menawan dan cantik. Dia memiliki sifat yang lembut, ramah, dan polos. Tapi sifat polosnya itu terkadang membuat dirinya mudah diperdaya oleh Yunho.

Bayangkan saja dengan alasan persahabatan yang sejati, _namja_ Jung itu bebas melancarkan aksinya dengan mencium Jaejoong kapan saja dan dimana saja, bersikap manja kelewat batas, meminta Jaejoong yang melayani semua kebutuhannya, menopoli Jaejoong, dan yang pasti menyingirkan semua yang mendekati Jaejoong.

_Flashback_

At Elementary school

Cuppp cuppp cuppp cuppp

"Yunnie hentikan!" rajuk _namja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong kepada teman tampanya yang hobi menciumnya.

"_Wae_ Jongie?"

"Yunnie masih bertanya? Kenapa Yunnie selalu mencium Jongie, memeluk dan manja pada Jongie, semua _yeoja_ yang Jongie sukai jadi meninggalkan Jongie. Yunnie _nappeun_. Jongie kesal. Jongie tidak ingin Yunnie cium lagi."

"_Mwo_?" seru Jung Yunho, 'Aisshhh ayo berpikir Jung! Jangan sampai _baby boomu_ meninggalkanmu.' Bathin Yunho.

"Jongie serius? Tidak ingin Yunnie cium, dan peluk lagi?"

"Jongie serius Yunnie!"

"_Geurae_. Itu berarti Jongie sudah ingin berteman dengan Yunnie lagi. Baiklah mulai sekarang kita tidak usah berteman lagi dan Yunnie tidak akan mencium lagi."

"Isshh Yunnie, Jongie kan hanya bilang tidak ingin dicium Yunnie bukan tidak mau berteman dengan Yunnie."

"Ya itu berarti Jongie memang ingin meninggalkan dan tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan Yunnie. Bilang saja Jongie sudah bosan dan tidak sayang dengan Yunnie."

"Bukan…."

"Apalagi yang bukan? Jika bukan kenapa Jongie tidak mau Yunnie cium dan peluk lagi. Jongie tau dalam persabatan itu, sangat wajar jika berbagi cium, berbagi peluk dan bermanja-manja."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, tapi sekarang aku tau Jongie memang sudah tidak sayang dengan Yunnie. Tidak ingin bersahabat lagi dengan Yunnie. _Geurae, nan galkae_! Jaga diri Jongie baik-baik, Yunnie pergi. _Goodbye_."

"_Andwe_!" seru Jaejoong dan berlari memeluk Yunnie.

"Bukan begitu maksud Jongie, Yunnie tau sendiri, jika Jongie sangat sayang Yunnie. Dan Jongie tidak mau Yunnie pergi. Hueeeeee hiks hiks."

"Tapi Jongie tidak ingin Yunnie cium lagi."

"Mulai sekarang Yunnie boleh melakukan apapun asal kita tetap berteman dan Yunnie tidak meninggalkan Jongie.

"_Jeongmal_? Yunnie boleh cium Jongie, peluk, dan bermanja-manja lagi?" tanya Yunho antusias dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_ Jongie!"

"Oh ya, berarti Jongie boleh melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain?"

"_Andwe_! Hanya Yunnie yang boleh melakukan itu karena hanya Yunnie sahabat Jongie. _Arraseo_!"

"_Arraseo_!"

'kekeke bagus Jaejoongie'Yunho tertawa setan dalam hati.

Mission Success!

Flashback End

Sedangkan Jung Yunho si tampan bermata musang itu adalah seorang _Kingka_ di sekolah mereka. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho tumbuh menjadi sosok yang _manly_, dingin dan berkuasa, tapi hanya dihadapan orang banyak. Karena Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya adalah Jung Yunho yang sangat manja jika dihadapan Jaejoong. Apapun yang berhubungan dengannya harus _namja_ cantik itu yang turun tangan. Dan itu tidak pernah kenal tempat.

.

.

.

"Ayo makan Yun!" Ajak Jaejoong sambil membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikantin sekolah bersama dengan beberapa sahabat Yunho dan dirinya.

Ada Park Yoochun dan pria minim ekspresi si Choi Seunghyun a.k.a TOP, mereka berdua merupakan tangan kanan Yunho, ada penggila makanan dan kekasihnya Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, ada si imut Kim Junsu, dan juga Jung Jessica penggemar nomor satu Jaejoong yang tahan banting dengan kejahilan Jung Yunho.

"_Shireo_ sebelum kau mau menyuapiku!" _Namja_ kelewat tampan itu malah mengacuhkan Jaejoong dengan bermain Psp yang dirampasnya dari Kyuhyun kekasih si food monster.

"Tapi Yun…"

"Suapi atau aku tidak makan!"

"Yuuuunnnnnn…."

Jung Yunho tetap diam dan bermain psp

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah… buka mulutmu!"

"Aaaaaa, meunggappaaa tidgaakk daarrthi tadhii,"

"Ckck habiskan dulu makanmu…."

Cup

Ciuman kilat itu bersarang tepat di bibir merah itu.

"_Arraseo_ boo."

"Dasar manja!" komentar mereka semua.

"Dan aku tidak minta pendapat kalian." Balas Jung Yunho dingin, selanjutnya mereka menutup mulut mereka rapat.

.

.

.

"_Oppa ya_…."

"_Ne_, Sica-ya?"

"Aku kesuliatan dibagian ini…" dengan manja Jessica menunjukan soal kimia yang dia anggap sulit.

"Nah yang ini begini caranya," Jaejoong pun mengajari _yeoja_ blonde itu dengan sabar, Jessica yang merasa mendapat kesempatan pun mulai mendekat namun…

Brukkk

Jessica memutar bola matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Jung Yunho menundukan tubuhnya tepat disamping kiri Jaejoong dengan kepala yang sedang di tumpukan di bahu Jaejoong.

"Boo…"

"Jangan mengganggu _bear_ aku sedang mengajari Sica." Ujar Jaejoong seraya melepas pelukan Yunho dipinggangnya tapi _namja_ Jung itu semakin mengeratkannya.

"Aku kan tidak mengganggu…." Jawabnya dengan nada manja beda dengan sebelah tangannya yang menjambak rambut Jessica dari belakang.

"Ya!" Jessica memekik kesakitan

"Bisakah kau duduk lebih jauh Yun…. Ini terasa sempit jika kau terus bergeser kearahku."

"Begini lebih nyaman Jae!" mencondongkan badannya dan meletakkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong dengan tangan yang melingkar erat diperut Jaejoong

"Tapi kau tidak malu diliat banyak orang…"

Zzztttttzzz

"Cepat sekali tidurnya, dasar anak manja." mengelus kepala Yunho, mengabaikan Jessica yang memberut kesal diacuhkan.

.

.

.

Minggu yang cerah ini hanya dihabisakan dirumah saja oleh Jung Yunho. Selain karena dia sedang flu dia juga tidak bersemangat karena 'sahabat' termesranya sedang berada diluar kota.

Flu yang di alaminya lumayan parah mengingat dia tidak mau sama sekali minum obat, tidak mau ke dokter, tidak mau makan jika bukan Jaejoong yang merawatnya. Ck, kekanakan.

Jung umma yang sudah kewalahan akhirnya menelpon Jaejoong dan memintanya untuk segera pulang. Sedangkan para sahabat dan anak buah Yunho merasa heran karena sudah hampir tiga hari boss mereka tidak kelihatan, _Kingka_ itun pun tidak pernah membalas pesan mereka.

Jadilah pagi ini Yoochun, Top, Changmin, Junsu, Seungri dan Chansung mengunjunginya.

"Yoo Yun, ku dengar kau sedang sakit," ujar Yoochun saat dia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Hn. Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dahulu? Dasar tidak sopan."

"Oops _Mian_. Hehehe"

"_Mian_ Yun kami membuatmu terganggu, karena kami tidak mengabarimu terlebih dulu. Tapi salahmu juga sih yang tidak mau membalas pesan kami." Ujar Top setelah mendudukan dirinya disamping Yunho.

"_Gwaenchana_. Mood ku memang sedikit buruk apalagi tidak ada Jaejoong yang merawatku."

"Memangnya Jaejoong _hyung_ belum pulang, eoh?" tanya Junsu seraya menata buah yang mereka bawa untuk sang Kingka.

"Jika dia sudah pulang mungkin aku sudah sehat dengan beberapa ciuman manis darinya." Ujarnya santai dan sukses mendapat helaan bosan dari yang lainnya.

"Mengapa tidak kau pacari saja _hyung_?" kali ini Chansung yang mulai ikut bicara, sebenarnya sudah lama dia sangat penasaran dengan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa mereka pacaran, jika dengan berteman saja sudah seperti suami istri. Emm apa kalian juga pernah melakukan 'itu'?"

Junsu melempar bantal kearah Yoochun, "Dasar jidat mesum."

"Yang terpenting dia selalu berada disisiku Chansung ah. Dan kau Chun, aku belum berhasil memperdayanya sampai kesitu." Lalu mereka pun tertawa bersama. Ehh tapi hanya ada Yunho, Top, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Chansung, lalu dimana Changmin?

"Whooaaaa kau itu anak durhaka _hyung_! Jung _ahjumma_ sudah susah memesankan makanan kesukaanmu malah kau biarkan. Jika makanan ini bisa menangis mungkin dia sudah tersedu-sedu. Kaummmmmm…."

Junsu yang kesal langsung menyumpal mulut Changmin dengan Kue kacang, "Ck bilang saja kau itu sebenarnya mengharapkan Yunho hyung untuk memberikan semua makanan itu padamu."

"Yoochun _chagy_, _namja_ yang kau sebut _baby_ _bebek_ _bohay_ ini menganiaya ku. YA! Mengapa kalian bertiga memukulku eoh?" Protes Changmin ketika Junsu, Yoochun, dan Top memukul kepalanya.

"Karena aku sangat ingin muntah ketika kau memanggilku seperti itu."

"Karena aku bukan bebek, Cwang!"

"Dan karena kau terlalu berisik."

"Ahh kalian semua membuatku sakit kepala. Dan jika kalian mau kalian boleh memakannya, tenang saja itu bukan makanan sisa karena aku memang tidak menyentuhnya."

Changmin tertawa lima jari, "_Gomawo Hyung_!"

Mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang ringan lagi serta membahas strategi baru untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan mereka. Dan pembicaraan mereka pun harus terhenti ketika pintu kamar itu terdobrak(?) dengan keras oleh seorang _namja_ cantik.

Brakkkkk

Kim Jaejoong mendobrak paksa pintu malang itu, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang kental dengan raut khawatir itu dia berjalan ke arah Yunho lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping _namja_ manja yang sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Yunnie…"

Mood Jung Yunho yang memburuk tiba-tiba berubah menjadi luar biasa bagus ketika mendapati _namja_ cantik itu ada di jangkauannya.

"_Baby_, aku sakit…." Rengek Yunho manja, semua yang ada di sana mengernyit heran.

Ok. Mungkin mereka tau bahwa Jung Yunho itu manja bila sedang berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu. Tapi mereka juga tidak menyangka jika _Kingka_ mereka yang terkenal kejam itu menjadi sangat sangat manja begini.

"Iya, Jung _umma_ sudah memberitahuku."

"_Baby_ kkaja rawat aku. Aku rasa sakitku lumayan parah." Dengan manja Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan menggesek-gesekan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau sakit? Sepertinya ketika aku pergi kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Jaejoong khawatir.

"_Baby_ lihatlah badanku panas, kepalaku sakit, aku juga belum makan dan minum obat karena mulutku pahit." Yunho menarik kedua tangan _namja_ cantik itu untuk menangkup wajahnya.

"_Jinja_? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak makan dan minum obat? Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit sekarang?"

"Ani. Cukup kau saja yang merawat aku."

"Kau yakin?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, mereka yang masih bernyawa disitu menjadi bergidik.

"_Arraseo_! Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku akan membawa bubur abalone unutkmu." Lalu Jaejoong membuka bungkusan yang dia bawa dari rumah dan mulai menyuapi Yunho, tetapi _Kingka_ itu hanya menggelangkan kepalanya.

"_Wae_?"

Yunho tetap menggeleng

"Kau harus makan Yun dan setelah itu minum obat. Agar kau bisa cepat sembuh.

"Tapi aku tidak mau disuapi begitu."

"_Wae_? Apa kau malu dengan mereka. Baiklah kau bisa makan sendiri, aku akan mengupas buah untuk cuci mulutmu."

"Aku tidak mau disuapi dengan cara begitu, dan aku tidak mau makan sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Karena aku ingin begini…."

Jung Yunho mengambil satu sendok bubur dan menyuapkan bubur itu kearah Jaejoong tepat setelah bubur itu masuk dalam mulut Jaejoong, Yunho memajukkan wajahnya untuk mencium Jaejoong dengan sedikit melumat dan memindahkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya kemudian menelannya.

"Nah aku ingin menghabiskan bubur ini dengan cara ini."

Wajah Jaejoong sudah sangat memerah karena perlakuan Yunho. Sedangkan Top, Yoochun, Junsu, Chansung dan Changmin bersiul-siul penuh arti.

"Baiklah Yun, sepertinya kami akan menemui _ahjumma_ untuk meminta makan siang." Kemudian mereka berlima meninggalkan kedua _namja_ intim itu dan menemui _umma_ Yunho.

"_Bogoshippeo_ Boo…."

"_Nado_ _bogoshippeo_ _bear_."

"_Kajja_ suapi aku lagi…."

Sebelum mereka melakukan kegiatan baru mereka Yunho terlebih dulu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong keatas pangkuannya dan memeluknya.

Tak lupa tangan kanan Yunho yang melepas tiga kancing teratas kemeja Jaejoong, dan mulai memasukan tangannya untuk mengelus dan meremas dada Jaejoong dan memilin nipple _namja_ cantik itu.

"Ngghhh bearrhhh kauhhh harus makan duluhhh" desah Jaejoong

"Nde baby!" tapi namanya juga Jung Yunho, dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dan melanjutkan acara makannya dengan cara 'baru'.

.

.

.

End or Tbc?

Monggo mampir ke kotak review…

Lampung

20 Mei 2014

Aniss


End file.
